Assédio vampírico
by Coala N
Summary: "Crepúsculo" definitivamente estava sendo uma má influência. • Holanda/Bélgica.


**Hetalia **© Himaruya Hidekaz e Crepúsculo **© Stephenie Meyer, mas todo mundo sabe disso.******

* * *

><p>Martijn saiu do chuveiro e vestiu-se rapidamente, assim como sempre costumava fazer. Os cabelos mal-penteados ainda pingavam quando ele fechou a porta de seu quarto e dirigiu-se à cozinha, reparando no meio do caminho na garota <em>super<em> concentrada com um livro nas mãos.

Enquanto abria a porta da geladeira à procura da garrafa de Heineken que havia deixado ali na noite anterior, perguntou-se o que exatamente havia naquele estranho livro preto com uma maçã na capa que fazia Belle sentar-se e lê-lo calmamente, coisa que _definitivamente_ não era de seu feitio. Certo, já tinha a escutado falar que o dito herói do livro era parecido com ele, mas não dera tanta importância.

Saiu da cozinha dando um gole na cerveja, mas parou ao ver a expressão de nojo da loira, que estava esparramada no sofá.

– _Sério_, o que foi que aconteceu com o seu cabelo? – ela perguntou, colocando o livro de lado um tanto quanto hesitantemente.

– Nada – e afastou uma mecha dos cabelos úmidos grudados na testa. – Só está molhado.

– Ah, que seja – revirou os olhos – Vem cá, deixa eu ajeitar isso aí.

O holandês deu a volta na sala e sentou-se na outra parte do sofá – indiscretamente _vermelho_, só para constar – enquanto a garota remexia sua bolsa, que estava jogada no chão, atrás do que se revelou ser um pente.

– O que seria de você se eu não tivesse reparado? Sabe, Martijn, realmente precisa tomar cuidado com a imagem que passa pros outros, sabe? Imagina sair por aí com esse cabelo, parecendo um... _Sei lá!_ – reclamou, penteando-o furiosamente, até que parou de súbito. Ficou encarando o rosto do homem com uma expressão ensandecida que estava, _no mínimo_, deixando-o _muito_ desconfortável.

– _Bel...?_ – perguntou, sobrancelhas arqueadas, colocando a garrafa verde-escura sobre a mesa de centro.

Com um sorriso um tanto quanto perturbador, a loira pôs-se a pentear o cabelo dele novamente, só que mais para cima. Depois, olhou-o nos olhos como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

– Martijn – falou, a voz trêmula – Você está igual ao Edward. Igual. _Igual, igual, igual, igual, igual, igual, igual._

– E isso significa...? – Já estava seriamente pensando em começar a correr.

– Bem, você sabe o quanto eu gosto dessa série – Martijn encarou a capa estranhamente convidativa na qual era possível ler _"Crepúsculo"_ em letras holográficas. – Talvez, só talvez, agorinha mesmo, sabe, você podai fingir que eu sou a Bella e-

– _Mas você é Bel-_

– _Calado_ – parou, séria, rosto a não mais de um palmo do dele. – _Bem,_ você podia fingir que eu sou a Bella e eu, que você é o Edward. Que tal? – e sorriu, deixando subentendido _"Diga que sim ou vai perder a vida por isso"_ no tom de voz.

– E como seria isso?

– _Assim_ – e chegou mais perto. Perto o suficiente para colar seus lábios aos dele, e foi exatamente o que fez.

Martijn ficou um tanto quanto surpreso, mas não demorou a retribuir, mesmo que isso significasse ter seu cabelo posto numa situação ainda pior que a original pela própria pessoa que, por assim dizer, o arrumara. E se um luxemburguês desavisado entrasse ali naquele exato momento perguntando _como diabos todas aquelas roupas haviam ido parar no chão da sala tão rapidamente,_ Belle só responderia que fora culpa da supervelocidade vampírica.

E desde então, o holandês passou a usar o cabelo daquele jeito, sendo assediado – _e até confundido por pessoas do próprio país, por deus!_ – com um tal de Robert Pattinson – de quem, ao ver a foto, sinceramente disse _"Sou mais eu"_, muito para o desagrado da loira, que de vez em quando ainda lhe assanha o topete, sorri e vai embora falando coisas como _"Me joga purpurina e me chama de Edward"_.

Vai entender.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Não adianta perguntar o que estava se passando na minha cabeça quando eu dei à luz essa miniatura de capiroto no ano passado. Eu _realmente_ não me lembro. E os chamei de Martijn e Belle porque sim, ué. *sai saltitando*

**Reviews ou o Nosferatu te chupa -NNNNNN**


End file.
